


lets go lesbians | bandom au

by decaydance



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Trans!Gerard, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, read this please, stan twitter mess, this is probably a mistake, trans!Patrick, trans!dallon, trans!otto, waterparks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaydance/pseuds/decaydance
Summary: stan twitter is a gays only event, as decided by everyone.aka, band members using stan twitter and starting shit, just like normal gay teenagers.//lowercase intended//decaydance, 2018-?





	1. usernames

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for this mess. also for some @‘s i used actual usernames that some of my friends have because im unoriginal okay thats all

awsten - bleachboy  
dallon - diddlydallon  
brendon - panurie  
ryan - oddross  
otto - lgbtwood  
geoff - gogeoff  
andy - veganhurley  
meredith - meredeathmetal  
patrick - soulpunklive  
pete - pisswentz  
joe - bitrohman  
gerard - vampyway  
frank - patienceiero  
ray - gaytoro  
mikey - electricway


	2. pronouns, genders and sexualites

otto - nonbinary, pansexual, they/he  
awsten - cis, pansexual, he/him  
meredith - cis, het, she/her  
andy - cis, pansexual, he/him  
brendon - cis, pansexual, he/him  
patrick - trans boy, gay, he/him  
pete - cis, bisexual, he/him  
mikey - cis, gay, he/him  
dallon - nonbinary, bisexual, they/him  
ryan - cis, gay, he/him  
joe - cis, bisexual, he/him  
ray - cis, het, he/him  
geoff - cis, pansexual, he/him  
gerard - genderfluid, bisexual, they/he/her  
frank - cis, gay, he/him


	3. go to bed // tweet chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may make this a bit of a groupchat fic in later chapters oop
> 
> anyways sorry for this in advance

@bleachboy tweeted: LESBIANS 

@lgbtwood tweeted: awsten instead of tweeting about lesbians come over  
@bleachboy replied: LESBIANS ARE IMPORTANT SUCK MY DICK 

@diddlydallon tweeted: brendon just pissed. on my damn. carpet. i hate him. 

@panurie tweeted: im sorry dallon xoxo

@pisswentz tweeted: im a moth and mikey is my lamp. together, we are the love story 2018 needs.  
@electricway replied: Please shut up.

@oddross tweeted: @diddlydallon why did bren piss on ur floor  
@diddlydallon replied: because he’s a lazy fuck  
@panurie replied: fuck you both

@vampyway tweeted: pete dont call my brother a lamp


	4. fuck off wentz // tweet chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want frerard im sorry but im not doing that bullshit in this fic,, sorry

@pisswentz tweeted: yo i love dick  
@meredeathmetal replied: we know  
@pisswentz replied: shhhh

@soulpunklive tweeted: who wants to do me a favor and get pete off of my couch  
@panurie replied: not it  
@veganhurley replied: why cant we just settle this in person

@pisswentz tweeted: PATRICK FUCKIN FALCON PUNCHED ME OFF THE COUCH WHAT THE FUCK

@electricway tweeted: good job patrick

@vampyway tweeted: we going✈️ patricks house  
@soulpunklive replied: YAY

@patienceiero tweeted: “i’m not going to this hellhole by myself so cmon, dog fucker”

-gerard  
@vampyway replied: dont expose me


	5. ryan fucker // groupchat chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

lgbtwood: i wanna kill awsten  
sent at: 5:03 pm

bleachboy: i breathed  
sent at: 5:03 pm

diddlydallon: no murder please and thank you  
sent at: 5:08 pm

lgbtwood: sorry dal  
sent at: 5:09 pm

diddlydallon: :)  
sent at: 5:11 pm

bleachboy: who uses emoticons anymore  
sent at: 5:12 pm

diddlydallon: :(  
sent at: 5:12 pm

panurie: dont talk shit awsten, you still have an emo fringe in 2018  
sent at: 5:14 pm

bleachboy: BARELY OKAY ITS ONLY LIKE KINDA EMO  
sent at: 5:16 pm

vampyway: exposed  
sent at: 5:16 pm

gaytoro: i regret staying in this groupchat  
sent at: 5:18 pm

pisswentz: hey sluts  
sent at: 5:20 pm

panurie: piss drinker  
sent at: 5:20 pm

pisswentz: ryan fucker  
sent at: 5:21 pm

soulpunklive: You all fucking disgust me  
sent at: 5:22 pm

soulpunklive: Expect for ray, mikey, gerard, otto, dallon, geoff, joe, andy, and ryan  
sent at: 5:24 pm

meredeathmetal: what did i do  
sent at: 5:28 pm

soulpunklive: Ur cishet  
sent at: 5:29 pm

meredeathmetal: cant argue with that  
sent at: 5:30 pm

electricway: patrick can u come over and control pete he keeps talking abt moths  
sent at: 5:37 pm

soulpunklive: Heck okay  
sent at: 5:37 pm

bitrohman: babe when ur done come over to my place i miss you  
sent at: 5:40 pm

soulpunklive: Gladly  
sent at: 5:43 pm

pisswentz: i love my parents  
sent at: 5:43 pm

soulpunklive: Pete ur grounded  
sent at: 5:45 pm

bitrohman: pete ur grounded  
sent at: 5:45 pm


	6. what the hell // tweet chapter

@panurie tweeted: im so fucking tired of menfbf  
@lgbtwood replied: bren whats going on?

diddlydallon tweeted: this is. a mess.  
@bleachboy replied: WHY IS EVERYONE INDIRECTING

@lgbtross tweeted: can everyone please shut the fuck up about this before everyone starts to worry  
@soulpunklive replied: Too late.

@gogeoff tweeted: @panurie come over and tell me whats going on please, im genuinely worried.  
@panurie replied: please pick me up, im at the park on 4th street

pisswentz: uhhh what are my mutuals going on about


	7. men are trash // irl chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this made me sad to write but it had to be done

brendon was sat on geoffs couch.

he just finished bawling his eyes out in geoffs car, but has yet to tell geoff what happened. all of their friends were freaking out on twitter due to the indirects, but geoff just wanted to know if brendon was okay, since he seemed to be the only one actually upset and damaged by whatevers going on.

“ryan,” brendon started, “he fucking cheated on me. but not just with fucking anyone, not just with some random whore, oh no, with fucking d-dallon.”

geoff choked on his own spit at that. he couldn’t believe ryan and dallon would betray brendon like that. “bren.. i’m so sorry,” geoff managed to say, pulling the other boy into a hug.

“but they were both drunk apparently.. but i don’t fucking know what to believe.” brendon choked out. he was near tears again, as told by his glossy eyes.

a few hours passed, and the two were taking a break from twitter. they played dumb gamecube games geoff found in his closet, and laughing at weird dog videos they would find on youtube or instagram. 

“w-wait,” brendon said through a fit of giggles, “what do trees and dogs have in common?”

geoff chuckled, “i dont know, what?”

“bark!” brendon yelled, bursting out into laughter at his own joke. geoff joined in, not knowing why they were both laughing so much. geoffs phone rang, and he headed upstairs to his room upon seeing the caller ID to answer it.

“geoff, i know brendons at your place, what the fuck is going on?” awsten said over the phone, his tone worried.

“ill ask brendon if i can tell you, hold on,” he replied, setting the phone down and running downstairs to brendon.

“it’s awsten, he wants to know whats going on. can i tell him?” geoff asked, his voice going softer.

“yeah, tell him that he can only tell otto or patrick about it, though.”

geoff nodded and headed back upstairs and picked his phone back up, “ryan cheated on brendon, with dallon,” geoff could hear awsten gasp softly over the phone, but he continued, “you can tell patrick and otto, okay?” geoff said.

“alright. tell brendon that he can call me if he needs me at all, and that i love him,” awsten said, sighing softly.  
geoff assured him that he would before hanging up, and ran back downstairs to tell brendon what awsten said, and then the two boys decided to turn on geoffs wii and play old spongebob games to get their mind off everything.


	8. apologies // irl chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a kinda shitty filler chapter so sorry yall.

geoff and brendon awoke to a knock on geoffs front door.

it was 11 a.m., and they didn’t want to get up. though when a second knock was heard, geoff got up and went to open the door. after a few minutes, geoff called out for brendon to come downstairs.

dallon was stood at the doorstep with flowers, chocolates, and the cheapest looking tuxedo the boys ever saw. brendon was confused, to say the least.

“brendon, i am so darn sorry for what happened.. i looked on twitter and figured you would be here so i could explain, can i come in?” dallon sputtered out, looking like a nervous mess.

after a few seconds, the two boys that were inside the house decided to let dallon in. he set the flowers and chocolate down on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch next to brendon.

“well, i should start off by staying, i was pretty drunk when me and ryan kissed. i don’t know about him, but i barely even remember what happened,” dallon said before pausing for a second, “i’m so sorry, bren. i betrayed you, and you really deserve a better bestfriend and i really hope you can forgive me.”

brendon smiled after dallon finished talking, and grabbed the chocolates and began to eat them.

inbetween bites of chocolate, brendon spoke, “i’m only forgiving you because you tried so fucking hard, and i can appreciate some damn flowers.”

dallons attitude noticeably lifted as he smiled. brendon sat down his chocolates and went in to hug the other boy, and after they pulled apart, geoff slow-clapped at the scene before him. before long, all three were laughing at eachother.


	9. poor geoff // tweet & groupchat chapter

diddlydallon tweeted: bren just hit me with a pillow 911  
panurie replied: dont slap me then bitch

gogeoff tweeted: I feel like a single dad  
bleachboy replied: THIS IS SO SAD ALEXA PLAY I DONT CARE BY ARIANA GRANDE  
gogeoff replied: I fucking hate you

bleachboy tweeted: I SHOULD GO TO GEOFFS PLACE JUST TO BOTHER HIM LOL

lgbtwood tweeted: @gogeoff want me to come over and help you control your kids?  
gogeoff replied: please

veganhurley tweeted: @lgbtwood if you bring me along ill buy you chocolate  
lgbtwood replied: omw

gogeoff tweeted: get the fuck out of my house im playing minecraft

\--

gogeoff: why is everyone coming to my fucking house  
sent at: 2:10 pm

electricway: lol poor geoff  
sent at: 2:12 pm

meredeathmetal: f  
sent at: 2:13 pm

bleachboy: F  
sent at: 2:13 pm

lgbtwood: f  
sent at: 2:14 pm

veganhurley: f  
sent at: 2:14 pm

diddlydallon: f  
sent at: 2:14 pm

panurie: f  
sent at: 2:15 pm

gogeoff: please commit alivent  
sent at: 2:16 pm


End file.
